


Mechta Toshokan - Library of Dreams

by k_haruyuki



Series: History Makers [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Assassin Katsuki Yuuri, Barista Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mystery, Non-Graphic Violence, POV First Person, Reader-Interactive, Revenge, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: It's been four days. It's been four days since the last contact with Liza, my best friend. The teachers say she's sick, according to her father, and that I should not worry. But something is wrong with this story! After all she does not answer the phone, she does not answer my messages and her father forbids me to visit her. I'm worrying, but I can not do anything else."Welcome." I listen and get scared, for I find myself in a very spacious place, with shelves full of books, tables, chairs, sofas ... Where am I?"Mechta Toshokan, The Library of Dreams." A man by my side speaks.





	Mechta Toshokan - Library of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Violence, mentions of rape, pregnancy and abortion. 
> 
> I have now [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) and [Tumblr](https://eien-no-sekai-project.tumblr.com).

_Revenge._  In a world where society is cruel and justice is flawed, a family has decided to use its hereditary skills of illusion, transformation and murder to become a group of underworld watchers, who accepts money to kill people whose crimes are confirmed by the police but that justice had failed to condemn. Thus,  _ **Satsuki**_  is born, an identity assumed by all members of the family when 'working'. Some swear that  _ **Satsuki**_  is a short, plump woman. Others, a thin man of medium height. There are people who claim to be a grumpy young girl who always has cigarettes in her mouth. The family, licensed and protected not only by the government, but also by the underworld to act freely in the streets of the capital, provided they obeyed some rules: 

1 - Only act during the night. 

2 - Only blades should be used by them. 

3 - All targets must have a special mark on a specific place in the body. This brand can only be known by people of high rank of Police, FBI, CIA and the underworld. 

But what no one knows is that 'Satsuki' are not three people from the same family.  _There are four of them._  But nobody knows who is it.  

**~ x ~**

It's been four days. It's been four days since the last contact with Liza, my best friend. The teachers say she's sick, according to her father, and that I should not worry.  _But something is wrong with this story!_  After all she does not answer the phone, she does not answer my messages and her father forbids me to visit her. I'm worrying, but I can not do anything else. 

"Welcome." I listen and get scared, for I find myself in a very spacious place, with shelves full of books, tables, chairs, sofas ...  _Where am I?_

"Mechta Toshokan, The Library of Dreams." A man by my side speaks. 

I look at him and notice that he is a security guard, seeing an embroidery with the Giacometti surname on his vest. 

"I ..." I begin, timidly, and he tilts his face to me, seriously. 

"If you're feeling lost, why do not you enjoy our coffee a little bit? I'm sure everything will work out in the end." The man named Giacometti says, and I frown in confusion. 

"I don't know ..." I say, picking up the cell phone and checking for messages or calls from Liza. 

"Just up the stairs to the second floor." I hear him say, already moving away from me. 

Even hesitating, I follow the stairs and up, already watching the change in the environment. I see only circular tables and chairs, and in a corner, a bench where a black-haired Asian boy is facedown and wiggling his arms, obviously busy. I frown, for I am sure I know that boy from somewhere. 

I also see a short red-haired girl approaching him and with that, he raises his face, now looking at her. 

_Yuuri Katsuki._

Suddenly, they both look at me and I see the boy, Yuuri is surprised to see me, because I'm wearing our school uniform. 

"Welcome." I hear, coming this time from the red-haired girl, who approaches me with a menu in her right hand. 

"Thank you." I say, sitting at one of the tables and picking up her menu, watching him. "I want a sandwich of cheese and ham and orange juice." 

"Immediately." The girl says, moving away. 

I take my cell phone and send more messages to Liza, not giving up trying to get in touch with her. In vain, as was to be expected. I wipe a tear from my face and breathe deeply closing my eyes to calm myself, putting the cell phone in my pocket. When I open them, I realize that someone was sitting at the table with me, and I end up scaring myself. 

"Who ... Who are you?" I ask, after taking a long breath. 

"My name is Victor ... Oh, Yuuri! Just in time!" The boy says, and I realize that Yuuri Katsuki is approaching carrying a tray not only with my order, but also a cup of coffee and biscuits. 

"Enjoy your food." He says, serving us and pulling away a little, putting himself next to the boy who, now that I'm looking good, has long silver hair and very beautiful blue eyes. 

Plus, I notice he's wearing a purple long-sleeved shirt with the embroidery of a black fleur de lis in his right pocket. In the ring finger of not directing him, I notice that he wears a gold ring and strange it, because I know that Yuuri Katsuki uses one also on the same finger. 

"You study at the same school as Yuuri, don't you?" He asks, sipping his coffee. "Vkusno! Yuuri, you really know how to make delicious coffee." 

"  _Spasibo, Vitya._ " Yuuri says and I take a bite of the sandwich, which is good too. 

"So, little lost sheep, how can I help you?" The silver haired boy asks, startling me. 

"What are you talking about?" I ask, completely confused. 

"Um ... I guess I'll have to ask your own mind." Victor says, and I feel my body freeze as I stare at him. "Someone important to you stopped communicating with you for a while and that worries you." 

"How did ..." I start to wonder, scaring me. 

"The wind is my ally, he told me." Victor says, as if that would answer something. 

"You ... Are you a magician?" I ask, in a whisper. 

"Yes I am." He responds, smiling. "Nature is my ally." 

"Oh." I'm just say, 'cause I'm still in shock. 

After all, people with magic nowadays are quite rare, unlike centuries ago, where the most powerful were known as  _ **History Makers**_. People able to see, manipulate history as they pleased. 

I take a deep breath and decide to open myself to him. I note that Yuuri Katsuki's eyes are closed, holding the tray he used to bring the snacks on his back. It is not every day that you can see the most popular mysterious boy in school wearing black pants and vest and a white shirt with full sleeve. 

"Her name is Liza Strauss. She's a very special friend." I tell then, drinking the juice. "She did not give me news for days, her father told the teachers that she is sick, but he stopped me from going into his house when I tried to visit her, she did not answer my calls and did not even see my messages. She never did that." 

"Lately, have you noticed anything different about her?" Victor asks, looking at me seriously. 

"I don't think ..." I begin to say, but I pause to remember something. "I do not know if it could mean anything, but I often realized that she was pale and sick every day this past month, so much so that any strong smell made her rush from where she was to vomit in the bathroom." 

Victor and Yuuri look at each other and I look at them in confusion. 

"Very well, we accept the work." Victor says, looking back at me. "Yuuri, let's go." 

"Understood." I listen, in shock. 

 _What?_  

 **~ x ~**  

When Liza's father, Charles Strauss, sees me back at his house, he makes no secret of concealing hatred. 

"You again, idiot? How many times have I told you I will not let you here in my house?" He screams, and I sigh when the door is closed violently. 

"It stinks." Yuuri says, on my right side, wearing a black shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. 

"Let's break in, then!" Victor says, on my other side, wearing a dark green T-shirt with full-sleeve and black social pants. 

"How is it ..." I begin to say but I shut up, because when I turn to look at the two, I see them ... Kissing. 

Really.  _They are kissing_. And it's not just a peck. They are kissing ardently. 

_What. The. Hell?_

" _Ya Teblya Liblyuu, Yuratcka._ " Victor whispers, a smile on his face. 

" _Aishiteru, Vicchan._ " Yuuri says, also smiling. 

They move away and I notice that there is something different with the Asian. He simply walks over to the door and extends his palm to the doorknob. 

 _ **"Decay."**_  He just says ... 

And the door knob begins to rot. With a strong kick, he forces the door to open and hit the wall hard, scaring me. Yuuri advances first, being soon followed by Victor who appears to be amused by all that. 

_Wait a minute? Is it okay to break into a house with people inside as if it were the most normal thing in the world? I think not. Did I make a mistake?_

"What the hell is going on ... Who are you?" I hear Mr. Strauss screaming and I enter the house too, very afraid. 

 _ **"Thorns Embrace."**_  I listen to Victor, and I get scared to see Mr. Strauss being surrounded by a web of thorns, immobilizing him. 

Yuuri Katsuki approaches from behind and puts his hand on his mouth, approaching. 

 _"Yubikiri, yubikiri. If you tell a lie, you must swallow a thousand needles."_  He sings, with a smile on his face.  _ **"Curse: Thousand Needles."**_

He walks away, his smile already gone. I notice that the arrested man is wide-eyed in shock. 

"What did you do with your daughter?" I hear Yuuri and see him looking at the other with a strange coldness. 

"It's none of your business, mage." The answer comes hoarsely, followed soon by a strange cry. 

I wonder how nobody even came to know what's going on there. But something tells me to believe in those two. They know what they are doing. 

 _ **"Summon: Makkachin."**_  I watch a strange shadow take shape next to Victor and suddenly I see myself face to face with a huge silver wolf, which circulates and receives strokes on his head. 

The wolf detects Yuuri and goes to him, also receiving affection before finally noticing the man who is lying close to him and growling at him. 

"Makkachin, purify this house." Victor orders and the wolf, who with a woof, walks away and starts running around the house. 

"Answer." Yuuri's voice answers. "You sexually raped your own daughter?" 

The man, who had blood running from his mouth, is terrified. 

"You dont answer my question." Yuuri says, beginning to walk around him. "It was not a lie, but it was not the truth either. Cases like this, we call it a half-lie, and when this happens, the punishment for the curse is also cut in half. They are now lodged in virtually all of your digestive system, blocking it. Now, let's say you swallow the other half.Where do you think it goes? " 

I realize that the man was also bleeding from his body, obviously from the contact of the thorns that immobilize him. 

"Go to your respiratory system." Yuuri answers his own question, without stopping to walk around him. "After all, both systems begin with the pharynx. Now, can you imagine the pain of having your own lungs pierced?" 

"Yes, I violated her. I made her pregnant and forced her to abort the fetus." I'm terrified of what I hear. 

He chokes and spits a lot of blood, and I can see that his nose is bleeding.  _Maybe ..._  Yuuri's question about him being able to imagine the pain made his response again a half-lie. 

"Yuuri." Victor says, coming down the stairs carrying Liza in his arms, unconscious. "I allow you to do justice with your own hands." 

"Understood." 

And I'm surprised again when I see Yuuri Katsuki unbutton the left sleeve of the black shirt and fold it, revealing a strange rectangular object the size of his whole arm with a glossy fleur-de-lis drawing on the tip stuck in it. When I watch him pull a Japanese dagger, I feel my breath fail. 

_**Satsuki.** _

_**The family of avengers.** _

Suddenly, I am the target of the great silver wolf, which knocks me down and begins to smell me. When I least expect it, I see Charles Strauss dead on the floor, in the middle of a pool of blood and with a fleur-de-lis on his right cheek. Suddenly, Yuuri touches my back and pushes me, causing both of us, Victor and Liza, to leave the house. 

**~ x ~**

Under Victor's magic, Liza's inner and outer wounds are healed. She is now undergoing treatment because of the trauma she carries because of the rape. Days later, news of the death of Charles Strauss circulates through newspapers, TV and the internet. There, I discover more details about his rottenness. Suddenly, Yuuri Katsuki reveals that he will transfer from school and asked about Liza. I take advantage and ask about the rings, thinking it's something stupid. 

"Are you talking about this ring?" Yuuri asks, revealing his right hand and I nod. "It's a wedding ring." 

 _Wait, what?_  

"Me and Victor are married." He says, bursting into laughter because of my face. 

"But you're 16! Did your family allow it?" I ask, completely ignoring the fact that they are both of the same sex. 

"Of course, yes, Victor and I are soulmates, our love goes beyond the limit of time." He gets up and puts his pack on his back. "After all, we were born to make history." 

He says goodbye and walks away, leaving me there with one more bomb. In the school library, I search and get a book called  _ **History Makers**_ , by Phichit Chulanont and illustrations by Sara Crispino and the pamphlet. 

Victor and Yuuri are not simple wizards. They are  _ **History Makers**_. 

Which means that both descend from the royal family of the kingdom of Nikiforov and Katsuki, considered by many as childish fiction because there are no details about them except this book. The book tells the story of Kings Victor and Yuuri Nikiforov, both History Makers and the symbol of the royal family is a large silver wolf, present on banners and banners throughout the kingdom. 

I close the book and let out a sigh, putting it back. 

Unfortunately, I do not remember how I got to the Library, which means that the likelihood of me reviewing the two is almost nil. But it does not matter. Thanks to them, the truth was exposed and Liza, over time, is not only much better, but also confessed to me and I, of course, accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> The narrator is in first person and I did everything for his genre not to be defined. I mean, it could be a boy or a girl. 
> 
> Unlike his family, Yuuri is not necessarily trapped by the first two rules. He can kill even when there is no immediate evidence against the convicted and contracts must pass by Victor first and he must be present at the execution, after all Yuuri is still 16 years old. 
> 
> Victor is a private detective whose job is to investigate untouchable people by the police and the Satsukis.
> 
> Maybe I have plans to create History Makers, yes, and another story that crosses it and this history here. Maybe I'll play History Makers inside my second collection of birthdays, which will come in October and end at the end of January next year. I already have 2 confirmed stories: Countdown for Love and Aria's Advice of Love.


End file.
